Fiery Blessing
by StellaMuffins
Summary: "She is the flame to his heart. His burning ember of existence." —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping One-Shot


Two gloved hands fisted the semi-wet, grassy ground. They shook angrily, trembling, as if it needed something to clench upon. Staggered breathing was heard from the boy. His silver eyes glared down at the green grass beneath himself. Silver had noted that no matter the situation, rain or shine, the grass will always grow. But fire would burn it.

Fire.

The element that burns anything in its path. The burning sensation that scorches anything, and everything down into nothing but ashes. The fiery flames that are smoldering, flickering its embers around as it hungers to burn anything. The blazing inferno that can consume many things, burning them into a crisp down to ashes.

The one thing that had taken her from him.

Silver can clearly remember the whole thing, as if it had happened a few moments ago. He can remember how he sat next to her as she lay in bed. How sick she sounded as she weakly called out to him. How he reached out to hug her, and feel her fragile arms returning the embrace. The frail muttering of, "I love you, Silver. Remember that."

How he responded with a shaky nod, and sniffed softly, feeling tears crowd up in his metallic orbs. "I-I... love you too..." The way he pulled back, and wiping his tears away, wanting to show how powerful he could be—for her. The way he had to leave her alone so she can rest for a while.

And then, he can remember their recklessness.

How careless they were as they stupidly rioted out. The familiar 'R' embedded on their chests as they mocked the citizens while they attacked the city. How one, by one, they destroyed each building, setting them upon fire. How rash their minds were when they sought out to steal, attack, destroy, and kill.

How they had manage to set her house on fire as well.

He remembered the way he had tried to run back to her, to try and _save_ her. He remembered how the grunts recognized him, and pulled him back away from the firing house before him.

"No! I need to go back to her, now! Let me go!"

"The boss will kill us if ya go in there, Silver!"

"_**NO!**_" He remembered struggling under their grip. The way he kicked, flailed, cursed loudly at those bastards who kept him from getting to her. How wide his teary, silver eyes were as he screamed out her name, shaking furiously. And how eventually, one of the grunts had placed a cloth over his mouth and nose, making him breathe in the substance bestowed upon it.

He remembered blacking out afterwards.

That thought, that simple memory, reminiscing the recollection of that moment; failing to go to her when she needed him. He failed her. She never failed him, oh now he noted, but he, in return, failed her.

All because of them.

Team Rocket.

Fire.

He had already taken care of Team Rocket, but fire was something he loathed. Something he hated; an inexplicably deep demise at the devil's flames.

A loud, piercing crack of thunder slapped him back towards reality. As he glared at the wet grass, he let the harsh rain fall, making him soaking wet. A few more punches towards the ground let him release some of the frustration he had bottled up. Punch after punch, a curse escaped his trembling lips as he forced himself not to cry. He needed to be strong for her; he didn't want to fail her. Not again.

As a sudden pair of small, warm arms snaked themselves around his wet body, pulling himself against their own body, he simply stopped. Silver did not even need to look up to see who it was that was holding him. With a cracking gasp, he let himself hug back tightly, burying his face into the crook of their neck. He let the tears escape his eyes as they cascaded down his face. They stayed like this for a while, the sound of the rain and the occasional thunder being the only thing heard.

"Silver..." She had finally broken that silence, feeling the wet tears stain her neck. The girl embraced him, accepted him with open arms. She knew long ago how special the redhead was to her. She had managed to show him things: how to smile, how to laugh, how to be happy... how to love... "It's okay to cry..."

Silver responded with merely tightening his hold on her. He had realized how lucky he was to have someone acknowledge him, make him see the meaning of life, making his existence worthwhile. She makes him feel loved. She loves him.

She is the lyre to his silver soul. She is the reason why he exists. She is his world. She is his everything. She is the one who reached in, melting the strong, sturdy coldness of his icy heart, and took him as her own.

She is the flame to his heart. His burning ember of existence.

The one he loves with his dear, warm heart.

"I love you so much, goddammit, Lyra..." His grip tightened possessively.

"I love you too, Silver."

As the two locked gazes, their lips met as well, symbolizing and locking their compromise.

* * *

**A/N: This was simply an assignment for me, that I simply decided to throw in some OTP feels. c: **  
**Theme: Essential Fire**  
**Objective: Without passing 1,000 words, express how the [character] can distinguish a good and a bad of your element. Use minimal dialogue.  
****WC: 883**

**Hopefully I did good... Ehh I dunno I tried. c:**

**To avoid confusion, the person that perished at the fire was Silver's mother. :'c**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**


End file.
